


Riding the Vast Sky on an Uncharted Ocean

by Artheusearl



Series: Familial Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Possessiveness, Implied Relationships, M/M, NSFW for future chapters, Omegaverse, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, mixed genre, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artheusearl/pseuds/Artheusearl
Summary: Flip through the pages of a certain painter and a photographer's life.A/N: The timeline for each one-shot is NOT on chronological order.





	Riding the Vast Sky on an Uncharted Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yokkiun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokkiun/gifts).



> Hello again. This is supposed to be written as a whole story with multiple chapters, but I decided to just make a collection of one-shots set on the same universe with no definite timeline. You'll be able to pick up the entire plot through reading so I guess patience is key!
> 
> For the first chapter, I'm dropping off a spoiler. If this is a whole fanfic, you'll probably read this at the very last, but I'm a douche bag so I'm putting this at the beginning.
> 
> Last warning: This is OMEGAVERSE
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to drop some feedback and requests (or things you're guessing might happen at the entire course of the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emeralds are not enough.

### 

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked as he loomed over at the dining table to peek at Arthur who was currently on all fours below the counter. "Did you lose something?"

Arthur groaned slightly from annoyance as he reached under the kitchen cabinet, his hand trying to fit on the small crevice from underneath but to no avail. He immediately retreated from his current position once he heard the question escaped Alfred's mouth. Flaring a bright pink colours on his cheeks, he dusted his hands and stood up. "U-Uhm, yes. I was looking for my ring..."

"Ring?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. His eyes darted off down to Arthur's fingers and noticed that he indeed lost a familiar piece of jewelry. "You mean that Emerald ring you always wore on your right index finger?"

Arthur nodded, worry was painted over his entire face. "It had been with me for too long..."

"Who gave it to you?" Come to think of it, he never had a chance to ask Arthur about that.

"Uhm... n-no one special," Arthur answered, looking away slightly to hide the blush on his cheeks. He continued to search with his eyes without crouching back down on the floor. But his gaze instantly fell back on Alfred when he heard the taller man said something along the lines of, _'If the person isn't special, then why are you so eager to look for it?'_ And that really caught him off guard. How stupid of him to say that, anyway? "Well... for keepsake? Like a memoir or something..."

He heard Alfred hum a very deadpan sound. Arthur swore he didn't want to enter an unplanned fight over a ring. But he tried to ready himself from any outburst though. He knew Alfred rarely gets mad over little things unlike he does, but the American is more of a brat than he looks when he's really frustrated about something.

"Was it from your last lover?"

And the question finally left him. Alfred sounded like he's lacking emotions, not even a single one. Fuck his life, to be honest.

"You can't answer me because it's true?"

"N-No, it's not like that... I just don't want to tell you because .. I know what your reaction would be."

"Arthur."

_Arthur? Not Artie? What? Are they going to fight now? Why now? He didn't mean for this to happen!_

"A-Alfred, please don't be ma--"

"Do you love Emeralds?"

 _Eh? What? What's with that question?_ Now Arthur couldn't tell if he would laugh or facepalm at how random **_/and cute/_** Alfred was at that moment. Although he still did kind of sound scary.

"I... do. Any gems."

"Even a Diamond?"

"Even a Diamond. Why?"

"Nothing. Get some rest. I'll look for your ring. Didn't you sleep late last night from finishing that painting you started the other day?"

Arthur stared at Alfred, calculating him from head to toe, trying to see if there was something new or any changes with him. Aside from how confusing he was, there seemed to be nothing wrong? What could this guy be thinking? "Oh... true. I barely had sleep but I'm fine, love. Don't bother yourself with it. I'll look for it. It must be here somewhere. I remembered taking it off when I washed the dishes earlier."

"Hmm." Alfred sighed and ran his fingers over his hair. Yes. He was frustrated for some reason but he couldn't just unreasonably get angry over something so little. It was true that he was sort of jealous. In fact, he had always been feeling a pang of envy whenever he sees that ring on his lover's finger when it could have been his ring that Arthur should wear in the first place. But who was he to complain? He never bought him a ring over the years that they had been dating. To be honest, he was the only one wearing one: an Aztec ring that Arthur bought for him when the Brit went on a trip somewhere at the Caribbean. Besides, it was his fault, no doubt about that.

He walked near the Briton and wrapped his arms around him from the back without warning which sort of startled the smaller man.

"A-Alfred?"

"Hmm... Get some rest, babe," he said, kissing his partner on the nape. "I'll look for it. Sleep, for me?"

His voice was so soothing that Arthur could no longer say no. "Ngh... alright. I'll sleep, then." He gently turned around and stared up at Alfred for a few seconds before placing a peck on his lips. "I'm sorry for this, love. I hope you're not mad at me?"

Alfred didn't answer his question, instead he just hugged him for the second time and muttered, "I love you," into his ears before pulling away and gently pushing Arthur out of the kitchen. "I'll wake you up later." Arthur merely pouted and weakly walked off and up the stairs, leaving Alfred in the kitchen.

On the other hand, the American watched him walked off as his hand carefully slid inside his jeans' pocket, pulling out a familiar Emerald ring from it. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, momentarily pausing to think and try to digest the significance of the said jewelry. Sighing, Alfred grabbed his coat and keys and walked out of the house which Arthur purchased and owned from the money he saved up from his paintings. He wasn't in any way planning to go out today but he also thought that it would be the best time to go out and buy the thing he was eyeing for months now.

It didn't took him hours to get what he needed. It was a good thing he made sure to reserve it ahead of time. It could be a serious problem on his part if he neglected to get what he went there for in the first place. Alfred took a moment to think of the best thing to do. Something simple but could be special in a way. Maybe something that might be unexpected... _but what?_

It was already past dinner time when Arthur woke up from his long nap. He was kind of still expecting a morning ray from outside at least, but the surrounding was quite dark and he could tell that Alfred didn't bother to wake him up nor even bother to open the lights. The Briton proceeded, more like tried, to get up but to no avail when he realized that there was something hindering him from doing so. When he looked down, he noticed a single muscular arm wrapped around his waist, and a sleeping Alpha beside him. When did Alfred get here? Arthur smiled at the peaceful sight before him, making him caress a few strands of hair off his lover's face. Should he wake him up for afternoon tea? After a few debates in his mind, he figured it would be best not to. He could go on ahead and prepare their meal but he remembered how Alfred hated waking up without him by his side, so he just decided to stay sitting over there, and not even bothering to take the arm around him which had fell down over his hips. But staying like that was kind of getting boring. He could go back to sleep though, but that would take his entire sleep later on and it would be very hard to sleep again. The smaller man found himself sighing at the dilemma and made him look around the vicinity until his eyes landed on the table cabinet beside the bed where a small single black box was sitting atop it with a note under saying, _'I found your ring. It's inside,'_ which instantly lighted up the Brit's face.

"How sweet of you to do all this," he whispered as he reached and opened it. But the thing about finding an Emerald ring inside wasn't the cause of his loud gasp, when he apparently did not find any emeralds; instead 3-stoned silver diamond ring sparkled in front of him.

"W-What...? What is..." Arthur frantically held the box near him and looked down at Alfred who was now ... _staring back at him!?_ What? He was awake the entire time?! Now, Arthur found himself speechless for a good period of time and his tears won't stop from flowing from his peridot eyes now.

Alfred slowly got up from lying down and slid his arms around Arthur's waist, with his chin resting on the crook of his shoulder, kissing his neck slightly before pulling away for a bit to get the box from Arthur. Then he slowly crawled to the side until he was facing Arthur. Gently, he lifted his hand and kissed it.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you accept this Diamond ring as a sign of my engagement with you, 'till the day of our sacred bondage happen before God and all the witnesses?" he spoke in such a manner Arthur had never expected. The seriousness in his tone was very apparent and his attempt to be formal and sweet made the Briton's heart fly off to the ceiling. He obviously wanted to laugh because Alfred didn't suit that way of speech, but his tears were overflowing that he couldn't even bend his lips to smile.

"Artie, will you marry me?"

And it shook him to the end of his sanity and made all worries and years of stress vanish into thin air. Arthur was so sure he was close to fainting. For years, he had waited for this moment, and now it finally came true.

"Yes, I will. I will marry you, Alfred," he whispered as he dived forward to give him a passionate kiss. Alfred responded as sweetly as he could as he slowly put the ring on Arthur's finger. The American pulled away and kissed his hand once more. 

"I'm the happiest man alive."

"I'm more than happy, Al..."

"You won't be needing this?" Alfred raised his other hand, showing Arthur the Emerald ring that he lost. 

"W-Where did you find it?" He was curious, but the curiosity instantly died down when he realized there was no need for another ring. "I think this belongs to my memory box." He took the ring and put it in the drawer before smiling and hugging Alfred. "You gave me the best gift I could have asked for, and it's not the diamond ring I am wearing, but the assurance that there is forever and we will live through all the upcoming years together."

"I love you, Arthur. Please stay with me forever."

Arthur could only nod, mustering all the meanings of _I love you too's_ from the spark in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I included it as a part of the previous one-shot I wrote to emphasize the same AU they belong to. I might turn the first part of the series into multiple chapters as well depending on my mood and availability. Please bear with me.


End file.
